


Fit for a King

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [29]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mearas, Post-War of the Ring, Rohan, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends and a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Nominee – Times: Fourth Age and Beyond: Fixed-Length Ficlets

Aragorn removed the straw he had been biting on from between his teeth to whistle softly, appreciatively, his eyes never leaving the magnificent mearh gambolling about the paddock.

Éomer, leaning beside him against the fence, smirked. “What did I tell you? Shadowfax’ last foal.”

Faramir, on his other side, looked equally impressed. Catching the horse’s eyes, he gestured invitingly.

The young stallion pricked his ears and trotted willingly over, as if condescending to receive the praises he knew were his due.

“Has he already chosen his name?” Aragorn asked.

Éomer’s grin widened. “The name he finally answered to was ‘Wingfoot’.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks to the birthday-girl for providing me with the title.  
> \- “Wingfoot” is, of course, the nickname Éomer found for Aragorn in TTT, The Riders of Rohan.
> 
>  
> 
> _16.09.06 B-drabble for Linda Hoyland, who asked for a friendship story about Aragorn and, among others, Faramir or Éomer._


End file.
